The Tales of Train Heartnet
by black cat 750
Summary: This is my version of Black Cat.I just put more unexplained details in it, and things that I think happened. Please Read. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

The Voice

I sat up in my bed hearing the shouts of my parents. It was dark every where as I ran out of my bedroom door. That's when the shots sounded and my parent's scream subsided to silence. I knew what I was going to see before I made it to their room, but I couldn't stop myself from running.

I saw my dead parents before I saw the killer, and by the time I saw him he already had his gun pointed at me.

"Do you want to live or die…?"

His eyes opened quickly as they always did when he had that dream. Train's back was sore from the tattered roof he was sleeping on. It was about dinner time by now and his stomach was growling.

He went into his apartment and took out a bottle of milk. While he was drinking his milk his eyes wandered to a red envelope containing his newest assignment.

Chronos gave him the task of killing a priest who apparently had an alter ego. He loaded his gun, Hades, and left his apartment.

At top speed the young man in the black jacket jumped from building to building until he came to the church where he could here the soon to be dead man yelling to his god.

Creed was standing near the church entrance, but was completely ignored by Train.

The rest happened fast, but the priest ended up with Hades pointing at his throat.

"Please have mercy," the man begged his eyes widening as each second ticked by.

"I've come to deliver some bad luck," the infamous Black Cat said.

He shoots the gun and left as quickly as he came in. By this time Train was exhausted and hungry. He knew he should have eaten before he left, but he wanted to get his assignment over with.

Instead of sleeping in his bed he decided to lie on the roof and watch the stars. Taking up two bottles of milk, one for him and the other for the little stray cat he climbed onto the roof.

He poured the cat's milk into a small bowl, and sat back against the roof.

That was when he heard her voice. The voice that would change his life from being controlled into being free. Of course he didn't know that as he wacthed the kimino dressed girl sing.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Saya

After hearing that girl sing Train couldn't stop thinking of her. Even when he was on a mission her smiling face would pop up in her mind, and now he was sitting here waiting for Saya to show up.

"Hey, Train!" He jumped onto his feet before realizing it was Saya.

"Why do you always wear that dress," Train said trying not to look like he was caught of guard.

"I wear it because I like it," she said. "And it makes me look very pretty." Saya sat next to the little cat that was always on the roof and started petting its head.

Train laughed unexpectedly. Saya took it as offense and started to pout. "This dress does look good on me."

"Yeah it does fit your personality," Train teased. Seeing that you're happy all the time, and it's all flowery and pink."

"That's coming from someone who wears a black jacket and looks as if Death is sitting on his door step," she huffed back at him. "I'm thirsty. Do you have anything I can drink?"

Before Train could answer Saya was already climbing through his window, so he just followed not saying a word.

"Ah… this is where you live. It seems kinda dull in her," she said as she glanced around his apartment. "No offense or anything."

"None taken I guess."

"Hey do you have any thing to eat with this milk?" Saya started helping her self to a piece of some bread.

"You know I don't remember inviting you in for food."

By know Saya wasn't even listening to him any more she was too engrossed in her snack.

"Mmm... that was some good milk," Saya said when she finished her snack. She flopped on Train's bed.

Train looked down at her and realized how pretty she looked. Her eyes closed making her look like an untouchable angle. Train started to lean down close to her face not really knowing what he was about to do.

When he was only an inch from her face Saya's eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing, Train?"

"Your breath smells like sour milk."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!?" Saya pushed Train off the bed and onto the floor. "AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WHERE GOING TO SAY SOPMETHING NICER FOR ONCE, BUT INSTEAD YOU SAY MY BREATH SMELLS!!!"

Train sat up he was not expecting that to happen. He always thought that Saya would never yell at him. "Would it help if I said that you're very attractive and that you make me feel all uneasy inside?"

Now it was Saya's turn to be caught off guard. She blushed, and then slapped him.

"Oww… what was that for? Didn't I just complement you?"

Saya leaned against the bed. "You shouldn't say that if you don't really mean it."

"But I did mean it," Train said as he leaned closer to her looking her straight in the eye.

Saya turned her head. "If you like me, then quit Chronos."

Train laughed. He sat next to Saya. "That's easier said than done."

"Come on! Your Black Cat, can't you just think of a plan."

"I could, but Chronos has a lot of elite assassins. I would probably only last months in that condition."

A red envelope slipped through the door landing near his feet. "Speaking of the devil."

Train picked up the red envelope and stuffed it in his pocket.

"What is it, Train?"

"Nothing, when I come back I won't be a Chronos number any more." Train walked out still not believing that he, the unlucky Black Cat, fell in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Train ripped open the red envelope that Chronos gave him. It contained his latest assignment.

The grey clouds loomed over head, making the streets look darker. He read over the letter again. This time around he had to kill the local mayor, who is believed to be plotting against the government.

I might as well tell them I want to quit now, he thought. Knowing that it wasn't going to be that easy Train started to think of a plan. While still thinking he walked into a small restaurant.

Train made his way to a stool next to a man with an eye patch over his eye.

"What would it be for you," asked the young lady, who was his waitress.

"Just a glass of milk for right now," he said.

The man with the eye patch had now started to talk to another lady working the counter.

"Is there any big bounties around here?"

"There is one, but he is extremely hard to catch since he is the mayor of this town."

The man spit out his drink. "The mayor has a bounty on his head! Why?"

"They say he was plotting against the government. I even heard that you could bring him in dead and still get the money, but you wouldn't kill him since it's against your gentleman's code."

"That's for sure. No one deserves a bullet through the head, no matter how bad they are."

Train of course was listening to this and could help but laugh at the old man's remarks.

The man turned towards Train. "What's so funny about that?"

Train shrugged. "I just find it ironic that you carry around a gun but you don't kill people with it."

"A gun isn't a tool to kill people with if you use it right."

"Funny. The last time I checked guns were made for war to kill the enemy."

"Hey kid I am older than you and much wiser. If you think a gun is only used for killing, then try to become a sweeper. Then you will find many ways to use a gun with out killing someone."

"Hmmm… that's interesting," Train said thoughtfully. The old man's words sounded so much like Saya's. "Hey, what's your name any way?"

"Sven."

Train nodded his head pretending he actually cared. He drank his glass of milk, paid, and left as quickly as he came.

The lady at the counter looked at Sven with her eyebrows up. "Who was that?"

"I have no idea. I forgot to ask for his name," said Sven.

"He looks oddly familiar though."

At the same time Creed exited the restaurant laughing to his self. "Fools! That is none other than the extraordinary Black Cat of Chronos. To bad by the time you find out you will all ready be the victim of his gun, Hades."

Train walked down the main street that leads to the house of the governor. Thanks to the guy named Sven, Train was able to come up with a plan.

Train looked up at the sky Train needed to get the show on a roll if he wanted to keep his promise to Saya.

The governor's mansion sat on a hill, and was surrounded by a wall. From as far as Train could see there were about twenty guards and about double that on the inside. This was going to be a bit tricky, but he was up to the challenge.

All of a sudden there was a commotion out front, and Heartnet seized this chance and sprinted towards the wall, which he easily jumped over. He knew that the guards would be surrounding the mansion, making it tricky to enter.

Train quickly pulled out Hades and knocked out most of the guards. This should be interesting, Train thought as he climbed up the wall on to a balcony.

Train slipped into the room. As he was wondering what to do next, the knob started to turn. Heartnet was able to hide under a king sized bed.

"I am telling you sir; someone has broken in to the mansion." Two men had come into the room.

"Hmm… is that so you will just I have to find him and expose of him," the governor said impatiently. "It is not my job to deal with that it is yours, and seeing that I am paying for you to protect me I suggest you go find him immediately."

The man left without saying another word, and Train got ready for his attack on the governor.

It took me kind of long to get this chapter out… I need to lie of the Thanksgiving food it's making me lazy, lol.


End file.
